Harry Potter or Friends Shuffle
by nij2401
Summary: I'm basically going to shuffle my music and write one-shots based on them. The only reason this is crossed-over is because some songs won't fit both categories. Wherever possible, I'll try both. Because FFN doesn't allow the copying or changing of song lyrics, I'll just have to create new stories with little references.
1. Bohemian Rhapsody for HP

**A/N: This is based on 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. This is just after Harry sees the memories in the Pensieve in Deathly Hallows. This could be seen as AU-ish but this is what I got from the song.**

Harry was confused and bewildered. He had just been thrust with the responsibility of - dying. He had to sacrifice his life for the sake of the wizarding world. The thought of it all was enough to make him vomit.

For no apparent reason, Harry began thinking about his mother. About how her life as barely beginning when Voldemort arrived at their home in Godric's Hollow. She was 21 years old, he was 17, both faced with death. He remembered hearing her cries when the Dementors were on the Quidditch pitch in the third year. She had known she would die, yet she protected him. That was the only reason he was alive right now. Up until that moment, he'd never really realised just how much he owed to his mother.

And about how much he owed to the wizarding world.

The very least he could do, after inflicting so much trouble and pain on its people, was give himself up for them. Dumbledore had once said, _"To the well-prepared mind, death is but the next great adventure." _He had to face the truth. Not wanting to die was not enough.

As he stutteringly explained himself to Ron and Hermione, he felt a certain ache, somewhere he couldn't quite feel. He could see the tears in both their eyes, and felt some in his own. The gut-wrenching remorse ate away at his soul.

He honestly wished he'd never been born. He felt that all he could do was give people pain.

At least it would stop now.

He walked to the Forbidden Forest. A certain shiver went down his spine, and it wasn't to do with the cold. However, it seemed like that shiver took away all his anxiety. He was in a state of delirium; it was almost as though nothing really mattered to him. He knew that there would be some who missed him, and he missed them too - but it was all for the better.

All for the sake of his world.


	2. With or Without You for Friends

**A/N: This is based on With or Without You by U2. I know this is slightly cheating, given that this is the background music for some episodes, but I will try and incorporate that. This is set in 'TOW the List' when Rachel is sitting on the window-sill after she finds out. The radio dedication isn't exactly the same, but oh well.**

Rachel had finally realised what it meant to hit rock bottom.

She couldn't believe it. She'd finally returned Ross's feelings and then she found out that she was second choice. She'd been humiliated, degraded by someone she thought she could trust. Through a list of all the things. A list of reasons not to be with her.

_But what if you're wrong? _the voice in her head whispered, _What if 'rachem' meant 'Rachel'? _

She'd even done a dictionary check to see what 'rachem' meant, but it wasn't in there. She wondered whether it meant something in another language, or if it was in an advanced dictionary, making her feel even worse. She felt like she was lying on a bed of nails.

It felt annoying. She couldn't live with Ross, knowing what he'd done, but she felt like there was something missing without him.

The phone rang. Monica picked it up. It was Ross. Rachel uttered some scathing remark about the list that she forgot as soon as she said. After a two-second conversation, Monica brought the radio. "Music?" she asked.

She turned on the radio.

"Rachel, Ross wants to say that he's sorry for what he did and he dedicates this song to you."

A song by U2 came on. She felt like it described her situation exactly. She couldn't live with or without him.

Monica looked at her expectantly. Rachel knew she wanted her to call Ross. She picked up the phone and hesitated. She wanted to be with Ross, with her best friend, in a _real _relationship; yet she didn't know whether to forgive him for what he did. Her finger wavered over the keys.

She dialled the number of the radio broadcaster. She felt she needed just one last revenge.


End file.
